Kucy? Jendall? OC?
by november 2 1990
Summary: Kendall and Lucy get together, Jo sees them and then Kendall falls back in love with her, Jo has guy(s) dating her. Lucy pulls a Taylor Swift. Will Kendall and Jo get back together, will Kendall and Lucy get together, or will They date an OC? Read to find out. Rated T.
1. Kucy?

**A/N I hope you like this new story, Kucy? Eventual Jendall. **

**Shout- out- every rusher- thanks for supporting the guys.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Kendall's Pov**

Well I guess since Jo still has another 2 years in New Zealand, then I should try and ask Lucy out. I walked into the elevator to apartment 3B, I knocked on the door, and she answered. I asked her out and then she agreed. We would be going out tomorrow.

I then left her apartment, and went to 2J to book everything. I got us a restaurant, called Goate's **(A/N I do not own this, if it is a real place).** I got us tickets to the movie theater, and then we would go home.

I heard, "Oh really she's coming back not tomorrow, but the day after." I didn't know who was coming back, but I knew it wasn't Jo. I walked to my bed and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning, and I got ready for my date. I got all of my clothes laid out. I had reserved the shower from 3:15 to 4:30 I showered, dried my hair, put cologne on, and brushed my teeth. I went and picked Lucy up.

Lucy and I went to Goate's, and I had a burrito, and she had steak. We walked into the theater, and then we sat down to watch the first one of Jo's movies, the other two coming out in future years. I forgot how beautiful Jo really was, even on camera.

I watched and then put my arm around her. After Jo's movie was done, we went to the Palm Woods. I kissed Lucy on the lips, as I dropped her off.

I walked back to 2J. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed.

I woke up showered and I met Lucy in the elevator. She and I kissed on the way to the Lobby. I heard, "Kendall."

I pulled away, and I looked, it was…

**A/N I hope you like it. Please review. I know it was rushed. **


	2. Jendall? Jo & Jake? Kendall and Shannon?

**A/N I hope you like this chapter. After this chapter I will stop doing shout outs. If you still want shout outs then review and tell me so. **

**Shout-out- DBZstories1989- thanks for the reviews on Love triangle. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Kendall's Pov**

I heard, "Kendall," I pulled away, and said, "Jo." She looked so broken; I watched as Lucy walked out and greeted Jo. "Hi Jo, I'm Lucy," Lucy said. Jo said, "Hi, so are you two dating." I really didn't know if we were dating, but I just stared at Jo. She looked so pretty. I wanted to kiss her so bad, but what about Lucy.

"Uh, uh, Kendall." I stopped looking at Jo, and I decided to look at both of them. I then pressed the elevator buttons, and squeezed my eyes tight. Jo looked so confused.

I ran inside 2J and I heard James ask, "So you get that date with Lucy?"

I went right into the locker. Carlos walked in and started babbling about Zom-B-Gon. When Carlos opened I said, "You haven't seen me, you don't know where I am." I then heard a, "Hey guys."

I heard the guys say, "Jo." And Carlos say, "You're back."

I then heard Jo say, "I'm looking for Kendall."

Carlos said, "He's not here."

Logan said, "Haven't seen him."

James said, "We don't know where he is."

Jo said, "Can you tell him that I'm around?"

They said, "Sure." I then came out of the locker.

I said, "What do I do, do I stay with Lucy or get back with Jo?"

I heard Katie say as she walked out of her room, "Follow your heart."

I had to think, I have history with Jo, but Lucy is sort of my girlfriend, but I never really asked her to be my girlfriend. Jo looked like I cheated on her when she came back. But I helped Lucy keep her true identity from her parents. But if I don't go back out with Jo, then when I hang out with her and Lucy, and the guys, it will be awkward.

But if I go with Jo, then Lucy will go with James.

I then decided I was going to pick the one that I loved.

I walked in to the Lobby to see Jo, Lucy and Camille sitting down, on the couch. I headed behind the plant. I heard Camille ask, "Guys what would you guys do if Kendall doesn't want to get with you?"

Jo said, "I don't know Kendall was the only guy I had liked, except for…" I couldn't take it I didn't want Jo to date anyone else. I walked into the clear and I realized I like Jo and I couldn't be apart from her. I walked out and Camille said, "Kendall's here."

I smiled at them and asked, "Do you mind if I borrow Camille for a minute?"

They said, "No."

I pulled Camille off to the side.

**Kendall: Camille who do you think I should get with Jo or Lucy?**

**Camille: I don't know what to say, because I am friends with both, but I will say, chose wisely, because I heard, that Lucy will go out with James if you don't pick her, and Jo will go back to an old boyfriend from North Carolina, and I hear that North Carolina boys are pretty good looking. Jo was really into him too. **

**Kendall: okay thanks. **

**Camille: No problem, but you can't tell either of them that I told you that.**

**Kendall: okay.**

I walked over to Jo and Lucy and I asked, "Guys I want to know if you guys would like to go to the premiere with me for big time rush?" Jo asked, "So are you asking one of us or both of us?" I kind of wanted to just ask Jo to be my date, but I didn't want to hurt Lucy. I said, "Both." I saw Jo walk to the elevator. I decided to hop in and tell her the truth.

**Kendall: I can't believe your back.* hugs her***

**Jo: It's good to be back and your still here.**

**Kendall: I missed you so much.**

**Jo: Well I missed you more than you would ever know.**

**Kendall: so how was the movie?**

**Jo: it was good, but the second and third movie got cut, because the test audience hated the movie, and burned down the theater.**

**Kendall: oh well I guess you will be back on new town high right?**

**Jo: yes and sadly I have to kiss Jett.**

**Kendall: sadly.**

**Jo: well I better get ready for tonight, guest friend person thing.**

**Kendall: You will never let that down. **

**Jo: well I will see you later. *kisses cheek.**

I forgot how good of a kisser Jo was. I watched as she went to her new apartment 3I. I went to 2J. I still liked her, and when she kissed my cheek, I fell more in love with her. I got changed into a black sports jacket, and dress pants. I had a nice blue button down under it. I went down to the Lobby, with the guys. Camille came down, and Logan got kissed, slapped and kissed again.

I then saw some girl go with James, and all of the Jennifer's with Carlos. I saw Jo come out and wow she looked hot. I just sucked in a breath. I whispered to James, "She's hot." He gave me a wink, and then I hugged her. I saw Lucy come out. She looked pretty, but not as pretty as Jo.

I hugged her also. But after what Jo said to me that yes sadly I have to kiss Jett. I knew that she still liked me and well she kissed my cheek. I grabbed both their hands and I walked towards the limo. We got in the limo, and I heard worldwide, I started singing the song, and then I sang, "The show must go on so I need you to be strong." Logan then sang, "I, I, I never, never, never as far away as it seems, but soon we'll be together, we'll pick up right where we left off." I thought that song was about me and her.

She moved away, we should've picked up right where we left off. I shouldn't have kissed Lucy. I then squeezed Jo's hand, and she looked at me. I smiled at her. We walked into the premiere, we took a few photos, and one of the interviewers asked about love, and I said, "I was in between girlfriends." We went to the club after the premiere.

There were a lot of fast dances, and then a slow song. I told Jo and Lucy that I would dance with both of them; they flipped a coin to see who would go first. Jo won. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and hers around my neck. I let her rest her head on my shoulder, and we started to sway to the music. I asked, "Jo do you still like me?"

**Jo: Well I mean, I still like you, but I feel like Lucy wants to date you. I am going to let you chose, well I kind of had a crush on my ex from North Carolina, but I like you a lot. I kind of thought that you would wait for me, but you make out with Lucy, so I guess you like her. Do you have feelings for me?**

**Kendall: yes and I really like you. I never got over you, and since you caught me kissing Lucy, it got me thinking, you looked so broken, I just wanted to kiss you, but I didn't want to hurt Lucy.**

**Jo: I wanted to kiss you, but I thought you liked her.**

**Kendall: I couldn't say that Lucy and I were dating, because I thought how it would sound if she was my girlfriend, and I said to myself, I can't I got to have Jo back. **

Jo awed, and then she kissed me on the lips, I felt the sparks, and I kissed back. I held her close, and she had held my neck. We slowly pulled away, and I had saw Lucy watch us. She ran back to the limo. I hopped in leaving Jo.

I had said, "Lucy we were just catching up, but you're my girlfriend. I don't really like Jo." Jo walked in when I said that.

Jo said, "Kendall you lied to me." She was hurt. I was lying to both of them right now. I then watched as Jo the love of my life walked away from me. I went back to the Palm Woods, and I saw Lucy and Jo sitting in the Lobby.

As soon as Jo saw me, she went to the elevator. I followed her immediately, catching her in the elevator.

**Kendall: Jo please let me explain.**

**Jo: Explain what, first you're telling me that you have feelings for me, and now you're saying that you don't like me, well let me tell you something Kendall Knight, I want nothing to do with you. Even though we had a past, I only want to see you when I am with Camille. I thought that our friendship, and even as boyfriend and girlfriend, was about honesty. But I was wrong, you are a greedy two timing shallow guy. I was stupid to fall for you. **

**Kendall: Jo I love you.**

**Jo: I don't believe that now. **

I saw as she left the elevator, I walked back to 2J. I couldn't believe it, Jo had dumped me. I had to get her back. I saw Jo leave she didn't come back at night. She didn't come back for 2 days. She comes back with her boyfriend, and they are holding hands, as they walk into the Palm Woods. I asked Logan to find out who he was.

Logan came back saying, "His name is Jake, he is a swimsuit model, he loves basketball, and he is really tall. Their favorite activity was to make out after being in the pool, and to kiss in the pool." Jo and him make out, him in either a swimsuit or a speedo, and Jo in a bikini. He was in a speedo, and then Jake put sunscreen on Jo's back.

Jo had then jumped into the pool with Jake, and then she kissed him. He held his arms around my Jo. I said, "Dude, back off, girl supposed to kiss me boy. Back off." Jo asked him for one minute. I pulled Jo off to the side.

I had said, "Jo I'm sorry I am still in love with you. I can't watch you and Jake kiss, I can't stand watching you in any other guy's arms, I just can't. I don't want to have to see you with any guy, other than myself. I just wish you would accept my apology, I really like you. I realized I like you and only you. I just want to start over." I listened as Jo said, "Kendall I'm flattered, but please stop ruining my date."

She didn't want me anymore, she didn't want to be with me, and she found a protector. I then realized I needed a plan to get her back.

I was going to go out with skimpy model and try to get Jo jealous. I saw as 3 walked in I picked the best one and asked, "Can you help me get my ex- girlfriend jealous?"

She agreed, her name was Shannon, she liked purple, and she liked snakes. I walked out of the lobby and into the pool area and then Shannon went into a bikini, and I went shirtless, and we went into the water. I jumped in with Shannon, and then when we pulled up, I leaned in to kiss her, but Jo came over and said, "Kendall, can I talk to you for a second?" I apologized to Shannon, and then I went with Jo.

**Kendall: yes Jo.**

**Jo: You're right I can't watch you with another girl; I can't watch you with a girl in a skimpy bikini. **

**Kendall: and same here, I can't stand to watch you with a guy in a speedo. **

**Jo: Kendall I think we know what this means. **

**Kendall: since we are both jealous of the other one with another girl, or guy, we should get back together. **

**Jo: perfect. **

**Kendall: I missed you. **

**Jo: I missed you to Kenny. **

We walked back out to see Shannon, and Jake kissing. Jo and I dumped them, and we got together. Lucy left, and a month later I heard a song on the radio called I Knew You Were Trouble by Lucy Stone **(A/N I know it is by Taylor but let's pretend it is by Lucy/Maslee) **I heard the lyrics and thought Lucy thought I was trouble, just because I went back to Jo.

I saw Lucy enter the Palm Woods, and she had…

**A/N I hope you like it please review tell me what you think she had. **


End file.
